


在旁观者眼中

by ShirleyJiang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyJiang/pseuds/ShirleyJiang
Summary: 蝙蝠侠被超人政权俘虏了。卡尔-艾尔让他为他的全部罪行和背叛付出了代价。





	在旁观者眼中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Eye of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064583) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 

在这种情况持续几个月后，有时它开始变得很有趣。   
开始时这只是工作。只是营造完美世界的必要要求中的另一个无聊部分罢了。 通常来讲解决一个讨厌麻烦的最好办法是用最大的破坏力摧毁他。但当这个麻烦比普通的蝼蚁要更聪明时，解决方案通常需要更加有创意。  
我们很容易就可以看出男人的状态：他被粗粝的锁链吊起，难以保持平衡，来回摇摆，脚趾几乎难以蹭到地面。巨大空旷的牢房几乎全黑，只有他们上方的一扇长条形的窄窗能够漏进一线寒冷的冬日阳光，房间里回响着每一声金属的叮当声和鲜血的滴答声。  
过紧的锁链勒进了他的手腕里，鲜红的血液汇成一道道从囚犯的手臂和身侧流下，也从他的指尖滴下。位于他肋部和后背上的更多的伤口已经结痂或再次裂开，昔日堪称完美的大腿也装点上了如铁锈一般暗红的道道血痕。   
男人现在饿的不行。挨饿并不足以完全摧毁他位于人类顶端的体格。但的确损害了他的健康。他的脸色苍白憔悴又阴冷。的确是他该有的神情。  
伟大的蝙蝠侠，最后终于被打败，被毁掉了。   
他珍视的抵抗军在失去他的领导后几乎立刻开始瓦解。在开始将对他的惩罚作为电视节目播放后，抵抗军彻底消亡了。   
这个策略挽救了无数生命。因此，是的，卡尔-艾尔觉得对他老朋友的残酷判罚是完全合理的。   
他仔细看着眼前这具颤抖的，破碎的躯体，视线立刻被紧紧勒在布鲁斯喉咙上的项圈吸引，那上面一块深红色的石头正发出光亮。一开始，伤害一个自己曾爱过的人对卡尔来说还很困难，因此他需要红氪石，只需一点儿，就能让他完成他的工作。即使是现在，当他期待着和布鲁斯独处的时间时，红氪石能够帮助他集中注意力在他的任务和工作上，这样他就不会迷失在他的个人欲望中。  
X视线显示他两个月前打断的几根肋骨已经非常完美地愈合了。这并不很让人惊讶，即使受到了致命伤，蝙蝠侠也能够从中恢复并继续前行。这也许正是他的超能力。这曾使他成为了一名伟大而又危险的英雄。现在这变成了用于惩罚他的工具。卡尔上周折断的胫骨的情况已经稳定下来，它目前正在愈合，所以肋骨终于能够再利用起来还是不错的。   
卡尔无声地接近他的囚徒。由于卡尔的漂浮和环境的黑暗，直到他开口布鲁斯才意识到他的存在。   
“早上好，布鲁斯，” 他声音低沉地在背叛者的耳边说。尽管囚室里已经很冷了，卡尔依然使用了一点儿冷冻呼吸，微笑地看着布鲁斯因惊讶而猛得颤动，然后因动作拉扯到他众多的伤口而从口塞中发出痛叫。   
除了颤抖加剧了一点儿外，布鲁斯的状态并没有什么明显的变化。然而，他的心率加速了。血液在血管里的流速加快了，他的呼吸也变得更加短促和困难了。他的体温上升，薄薄的皮肤下肌肉紧绷。  
这就像是布鲁斯给予他的礼物。英勇无畏的蝙蝠侠的恐惧，卡尔的恐怖，它们就像爱人之间的秘密一样存在于两人之间。   
卡尔眼神扫过整个房间，仔细检查众多摄像机中的每一台是否都亮着一点绿光，以确保它们都在运行中，在控制室，戴安娜打开了灯。已经一年了。这应该是卡尔最后一次来做这种必须完成之事了。   
之后他就可以将布鲁斯整个据为己有。  
“我计划了一些特别的。一个惊喜。”他低沉的说，细心的让声音大到足以让观众听清。   
曾经——时间还未过去太久——那时布鲁斯会咽下他的痛苦。咬紧牙关，拒绝流露脆弱，顽强地让所有人认为他是无法被触及也无法被影响的存在。平静地维持着自尊与沉默，坚忍不拔地睥睨一切。   
不过现在他破碎了。他依然有着隐藏感受的本能，但当他听到那句有新花样的承诺时，他抑制不住全身的畏缩。本来固定的折磨中被加入了某个未知的项目并且…  
卡尔用指尖划过布鲁斯的脊柱，享受着由此带来的肌肉紧绷。他现在是如此虚弱以至于卡尔得注意着皮肤下的脊骨；现在他不会再盲目惊叹这个男人即使被敌人折断脊椎也能再次恢复得像以前一样强壮。说真的， ‘弓虽女干’ 似乎并不是什么好词。从严谨的定义上来说，他认为自己正是在实行这一行为。布鲁斯不是出于自愿，卡尔在进行强迫。但是言外之意… 这暗指强奸的受害者一定是无辜的，这个词本身并未强调受害者，而是只强调了加害者一方的狂热和/或愤怒。   
布鲁斯既不无辜，也不是受害者。他是一个囚犯，一个叛徒，甚至更糟。在克拉克最需要他的时候他在背后捅刀，组建叛军来反对他。而这就是惩罚。这可能不是解决蝙蝠侠带来的麻烦的唯一方法，但从时间，资源和最重要的生命的角度来讲，这却是最有效的。因为这个节目的存在，自从开播以来抵抗就消失得无影无踪了。唯一一个被毁掉的生命就是布鲁斯。这是给他的判决；他应该怎样赎罪。   
他的眼睛注意着每一道未被干涸的血覆盖的伤痕，它们斑驳交错地呈现出紫色和青黄色；当他的目光下移时，又在每一处切割伤，每一处焦黑的烧伤，每一处严重的冻伤上停留。卡尔两手抓住布鲁斯的臀瓣用力揉捏，力度大到几乎要揉穿这脆弱的男人的皮肤，他的臀部依然因鞭打而高高肿起红黑交错的痕迹，他是在腿部骨折的情况下挨的这顿打。被蹂躏得一团糟的穴口暴露出来，男人发出一声短小但被压抑的呜咽。   
卡尔看着他的两个大拇指探入穴口，松垮的，伤痕累累的括约肌很轻易就打开了。自己一方的行为也许很恶毒，他想。他其实很享受他们之间的相处，享受布鲁斯接受他的怜悯，承受他内心深处因布鲁斯那种深重的，令人震惊的背叛而对其产生的愤怒和痛苦。但这个决定无关他的私人情绪。讲道理，跟怨恨无关，这是个冷静的决定。所以，弓虽女干不是个恰当的词汇，他的行为跟这个词还是不一样的，不是很相似。这只是结束一切的一种方法。布鲁斯完全活该。   
为了这个目的，他放低身体以使视线跟他的目标平齐，享受地看着目标每分钟都变得更紧张，心跳也因此越来越快。他们不是第一次这样了。布鲁斯知道将会发生什么。他有预感，并因此感到恐惧。   
但是全球数十亿被命令观看这一场景的人们不会知道任何这些。只有卡尔-艾尔知道。  
跟布鲁斯想的差不多。一道熟悉的高温火花进入他的意识并下行到睫状神经。他习惯性地在恰到好处的时刻闭眼以抵消试图穿过眼角膜的大部分光热。毕竟卡尔也不想真的烧穿他。   
然而用上全部的自我控制和训练也没法帮助布鲁斯承受这次袭击。他爆发出一声高亢的，不像是人类能发出的惨叫，卡尔之前从没在别的地方听到过，即使是他使用热视线的时候也没有。  
他这次并没让热视线发挥出真正的威力。如果他想的话，卡尔可以像这样让布鲁斯从内部开始燃烧。不过他却只是让布鲁斯感受到类似流动的火焰在血管里燃烧的感觉。  
男人的嘴里塞着让嘴部难以闭合的口塞，这使他的声音模糊不清，但他仍发出了如此大声和凄厉的尖叫。他试图剧烈挣扎以逃避痛苦，但氪星人用手牢牢抓着他的臀部以防止他移动，强迫他站在那里接受惩罚。  
过了整整一分钟，卡尔最终停下来，后退几步欣赏他的作品。几缕烟弯弯曲曲的从被烧伤的地方冒出来，同时，布鲁斯的汗水从身上倾泻而下，带着脏兮兮的血色。他看起来和超级英雄相去甚远，低垂着头身体前倾着，柔若无骨一般。他试图吸气来让空空如也的肺部重获氧气，但看起来像是要窒息。因为锁链现在承受着布鲁斯全身的体重，它更深地勒进了他手腕里。   
当冷冻呼吸的寒冷使高温的烧伤变成同样令人疼痛难忍的冻伤时，男人只是小小地瑟缩了一下，发出了一声卡尔听过的最虚弱的哀鸣，除此之外他已经什么反应都做不出了。   
通常他会重复这个过程几次，操到布鲁斯痛哭流涕，给他插上带肛塞的假阳具（每一次的大小都比上一次更大，而且大得很夸张），用手杖或皮鞭打到他失去意识，用一些狭长有尖头的小道具来刺入皮肤，这样他都用不着他的超级力量。  
但是今天很特殊。他们不需要把这些全部表演一遍。这次结束后，就没必要用那些每周提醒来让人们明白反抗超人政权的徒劳无益了。他要利用布鲁斯当初的反抗，在他的胜利一周年纪念日这天将布鲁斯带到公众面前。   
他的手划过他朋友的皮肤，调整自己的姿势来面对这个男人，手指划过他的肋骨，几乎毫不费力就将他推倒在地，并听到了一声脆响，这来自一块断裂的骨头。录像装置肯定听见了。  
布鲁斯发出咕噜咕噜的声音，他似乎是想哭出声，但只能发出干涩而沉重的怪声，这一定会让他的身体更受伤。  
在干涸的血液和汗渍覆盖下的男人胸膛处，卡尔-艾尔所留下的黑色标记依然清晰可见，在花费几个月时间耐心等待合适时机后终于在几周之前，它被烙印在了这副躯体上。他描摹它的形状，用手指压进标记中。这是完全的所有权的象征。  
卡尔双手捧起布鲁斯的脸，这是自从另一个人被俘以来他做过的最温柔的举动了。所以布鲁斯被这温柔的触碰吓了一跳，眨着一双无法聚焦，布满血丝，充满痛苦的眼睛。  
这也让卡尔感到心痛，他们竟然走到了如今这个地步。同时，这个完全屈服的男人竟是如此美丽，这让卡尔勃起了。  
布鲁斯必须要被摧毁，简直太可惜了。  
他强迫那双钢蓝色的眼睛与自己对视。不管怎么说这都是可以预料到的。肛塞重重地掉落在地，阴茎在后穴里反复抽插。布鲁斯之所以没有把头低下去，唯一的原因就是这个外星人的手，这双手用了一年的时间来打开他的身体。  
“你现在已经一无所有了，布鲁斯。”他轻哼道。尽管知道全世界都在看着听着，他依然像说悄悄话一样。“你已经失去了蝙蝠侠，阿尔弗雷德，男孩们。你的家。你的城市。你的战争。你的朋友。”  
“你失去了你的优势。你的尊严。你的健康。你能活下来全仰赖我好心的恩赐，把你作为对任何可能想要站出来反对真理的人的一个警告。你是我们的。我的。你要做我想要和需要你成为的任何人或物品。你欠我你的命。你的命运将完全取决于我的仁慈。”  
有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯眼里的迷茫散去了。他的眼睛睁大，显出清明的光芒，他用破碎的声音从口塞中发出粗糙的声响，一声含混不清的“不…求你…”声音小到只有氪星人的超级听力才能捕捉到。  
他只是单纯地吻了吻布鲁斯的嘴唇。之后后退了两英寸，用双手拇指和食指扒开了布鲁斯的眼皮。  
不管怎么说这都是可以预料到的。  
布鲁斯痛苦的叫声只比剧烈喘息声稍微大一点儿。他的声带已经坏掉了。他颤抖着，抽搐着，被一个带着爱意的怀抱牢牢固定住。卡尔-艾尔凝视着他的双眼，将它们从他的大脑中烧掉了。  
他会是蝙蝠侠最后一个看到的人。


End file.
